


To Cast the Field

by Estirose



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Portia has grown, and Fancy has grown with it.For FandomWeekly challenge #41, "Resurrection".
Relationships: Female Builder/Mint (My Time At Portia)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Estirose’s OCs, FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	To Cast the Field

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Builder does not ever get to fly the Dragonfly, but I thought it sounded better than the Robopig Rider. Besides, they actually build the Dragonfly, which fit more with the theme of the fic.

Portia wasn't exactly dying when Fancy came to town, but it hadn't been the most prosperous of the Free Cities, either. Now, tourists streamed through the town, so many that the hotel in South Block had expanded twice and had spawned another hotel on the Western Heights.

As she flew over the city in her Dragonfly, Fancy thought about everything she'd made, everything that people came to see. There was the Haunted Cave; she hadn't built it, but she had built the signs and cleared the Bandirats out. There was the museum. Ack, too, though she had not built the living AI, just befriended him. She'd repaired the hot springs, built the balloon platform and the balloons, put together two bridges in whole or in part, built DeeDees and their stops, and then a boat, a lift, and a few busses. She'd repaired things as needed, both as a builder and as a friend.

She'd married the best engineer from Vega 5, too, by building a relationship with him, but that wasn't really part of turning Portia into a tourist attraction. It had just happened. And even if she had built the Dragonfly, she hadn't done it for her new hometown. Sometimes she'd been so busy trying to finish a million projects with time limits that she'd wished for some relaxation, and she could do it now.

There was a family to start eventually, after all. She and Mint both wanted children. The people of Portia had welcomed her with open arms - well, maybe not Higgins, but everybody else had - helping a young, alone woman become far more than she'd ever dreamed. She wanted her children and her children's children to stay, to be a part of this town and help it grow just like she had.

All and all, everything had turned out well, which made her smile. She gently landed the Dragonfly next to her workshop and hopped out. There were no commissions to do if she didn't want to do them, just time to relax, watch her kids be born and grow, and her town grow with them. She'd made her way home, and it was the best thing that ever could have happened.


End file.
